Стенограммы/Новости Седельного ряда
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: задыхается Шевелитесь! Иначе эту газету доставят раньше, чем мы с вами успеем добраться к Рарити! :Пинки Пай: Может, она не будет читать эту статью. :Эпплджек: Рарити прочтёт всё, что напишут об открытии её бутика на Мэйнхеттене. :Радуга Дэш: Не могу поверить, что мы умудрились всё разболтать этому репортёру! :Флаттершай: Надеюсь, что он не напишет о том, как её друзья чуть не сорвали открытие. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы слишком бурно реагируете. Рарити — наша подруга. Если кто и способен нас понять, то это она. :открывается :Рарити: мрачно Я так ждала, когда вы наконец придёте. :Сумеречная Искорка, Радуга Дэш, Пинки Пай, Эпплджек, Флаттершай: ахают :Рарити: радостно Теперь мы почитаем статью вместе! :Радуга Дэш: Э, как вам такая идея? Может, мы не будем её читать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Другими словами, преде тем как вникать в эту статью, ты должна кое-что узнать... :Рарити: Нет, нет, дорогие. Не портите сюрприз. :Флаттершай: Но... :Рарити: Не портите! : :Рарити: Итак, я очень надеюсь, что вы все горите желанием услышать ошеломляющие подробности о том, какой неоценимый вклад вы все внесли в открытие бутика «Рарити для вас». :свист :Рарити: горло, читает "Многие буквально бьют копытом, чтобы войти в число законодателей моды, которые сейчас удобно устроились в бутиках Мэйнхеттена на знаменитом Седельном ряду. Кто-то скажет, что это высочайшее достижение в эквестрийской моде: нашему репортёру впервые был предоставлен неограниченный доступ за кулисы!" :Флаттершай: Лучше бы он был ограничен. :Рарити: Ох, э... бормочет А! читает "Я смог поговорить..." продолжает читать "...с Рарити и её подругами уже после открытия, чтобы узнать самые свежие новости, и они заслуживают внимания!" :Бьюрид Лид: Итак, деточка, открытие вашего бутика прошло весьма успешно: что говорить, тебе повезло! Многие пони хотят знать, каково это. Вот как мы поступим: я решил опросить вас и ваших друзей, чтобы нарисовать картину для наших читателей. Картину из слов, а не настоящую картину. Вопросы есть? :Рарити: Во-первых, мне интересно... :Бьюрид Лид: Тогда начинаем! Мисс Рарити, ваши магазины можно встретить по всей Эквестрии, но вы впервые открыли бутик в большом городе. Почему вы решили, что справитесь? :Рарити: Я бы не сказала, что по всей Эквестрии. Работает всего два бутика: первый в моём родном Понивилле, а второй — в Кантерлоте. Э, тем не менее, когда я решила открыть бутик здесь, я была уверена в себе. :звенит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, если бы я могла выбирать, то вряд ли бы поступила так же. Хе-хе. :Пинки Пай: Ну, это была не самая весёлая вечеринка... :Эпплджек: Это был жуткий, катастрофический кошмар! :Радуга Дэш: Когда всю жизнь всё идеально, каждая пони имеет право на ошибку, верно? :пишет :Радуга Дэш: Стойте, вы что, это записываете? :Флаттершай: Э, в общем-то, я не так себе всё это представляла, хотя начало было впечатляющим. :Рарити: Добро пожаловать в Седельный ряд — целая улица самых модных бутиков в Эквестрии! :Эпплджек: Если это квартал самых модных магазинов, где тут Империя уценённых шляп Стинки Боттома? :Рарити: Ну, наверное, не прошла отбор. Ах, мы пришли! «Рарити для вас»! :открывается :ломается :пищит :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, это очень мило. Но разве мы успеем подготовить его к открытию? :Пинки Пай: вдыхает чихает :Рарити: Не стоит сетовать на то, что нам придётся немножко потрудиться. Скоро доставят мои костюмы, подойдут продавцы-консультанты, протрём пыль — и мы готовы к большому открытию. :Мистер Страйпс: Рарити! Как я рад тебя видеть! Похоже, твой магазин скоро станет самым привлекательным местом для покупателей! смеётся :Рарити: Мистер Страйпс — хозяин здания. Он очень любезный домовладелец. Хотя иногда он бывает бесцеремонным. хлопок Ну, а точнее, всегда. :Мистер Страйпс: Ты уже знакома с моей дочерью: она — услада моих ушей и лёгкость моих копыт. Ты возьмёшь её к себе на работу. :Рарити: смех Знаете, я просто ужасно занята подготовкой к вечернему открытию: как видите, я сейчас... :Мистер Страйпс: Всего две жизни я люблю больше, чем быть бесцеремонным. Во-первых, мою дочь. А во-вторых, миниатюрную игрушечную мебель. Но я готов продать всю коллекцию миниатюрной мебели, если это сделает счастливой мою дочь. Ты понимаешь? :миг, миг :Рарити: Простите. Просто я не думаю, что это возможно. :Мистер Страйпс: Тогда я объясню тебе доходчивее... Возьми её, или я повышу тебе арендную плату! :Рарити: О, она принята. :Плейд Страйпс: громко Ну, во-первых! Вместо одежды мы будем продавать сверкающие в темноте зубы! Как у меня. чавкает Но только люминесцентные! :Рарити: Надо же, какая чудесная идея! смеётся :Рарити: Сверкающие зубы? О чём она думает?! :Рарити: Аа! Флаттершай, на складе срочно требуется твоя помощь, скорее! :Флаттершай: О, привет. :Рарити: Ответь, что они здесь делают? :трещат :Флаттершай: Смоки очень шумел, поедая мусор, поэтому мама Софтпэд вынудила их съехать из мусорного бака. :Флаттершай: Потом Смоки Младший нашёл им отличное жилище в подвале здания. Но Мистер Страйпс его завалил, и они поселились здесь, пока не найдут себе новую квартиру. :Рарити: Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! От них же несёт помойкой, я не дам енотам здесь жить! :музыка играет, люстра скрипит :Рарити: Э, вы тоже это слышите? :Рарити: раздражённо Хе. Оказалось, наверху разместился клуб «Дворец вечеринок». :Пинки Пай: радостно Оказалось, наверху разместился клуб «Дворец вечеринок»! :музыка продолжается :Рарити: Простите. Попросите слегка её убавить громкость? Нельзя ли попросить её слегка убавить громкость? жалуется Сделайте потише, прошу вас! всхлипывает Ну пожалуйста! :Рарити: Эх! Жеребята слушают эту так называемую «музыку» слишком громко. Я понимаю, что говорю как старая кляча. Но это бизнес! :чистка :музыка играет, люстра скрипит :Радуга Дэш: Жаль, что мы не можем веселиться так же, как они. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, подметать пол тоже весело. такт Мету, мету, мету, мету. Мету, мету, мету, мету, мету... :Радуга Дэш: Только Искорка может создать танцевальный ремикс об уборке. Муть какая-то! :Эпплджек: Да. Это явно не хит. :Радуга Дэш: Не-а. :копытами :Сумеречная Искорка: такт Мету, мету, мету, мету... :Сумеречная Искорка, Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек: такт Мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету... :Рарити: Оказывается, DJ Pon-3 живёт прямо над нами во «Дворце вечеринок», вот только охрана не даёт мне с ней поговорить. :бу! :Рарити: Аа! Во имя Селестии, что это такое?! :Плейд Страйпс: Знаете, сейчас во многих магазинах над входом висят сигнальные колокольчики. Кхм-кхм. Но я решила, что нам понадобится нечто более привлекательное! Поэтому я прихватила папин антикварный клаксон. :бу! бу! :Рарити: вздыхает С этим нужно что-то делать, вот только сначала приглушим музыку. И попробуем закончить с отделкой главной витрины! :грохот! :Рарити: Аа! Постойте, это что, моя посылка из Понивилля? Здесь же всё перевёрнуто! Ааа... вздыхает :Коко Поммэл: чихает :Рарити: Будь здорова! О, Мисс Поммэл! Как я рада вас видеть! Вы пока — единственный продавец в «Рарити для вас», и мне не хотелось бы расширять и так немалый список ваших обязанностей, однако становится очевидно, что работы сегодня гораздо больше, чем я ожидала. :Коко Поммэл: Вообще-то я... чихает я не смогу вечером работать. :Рарити: Да? Почему? :Коко Поммэл: сморкается :Коко Поммэл: чихает :Рарити: Выздоравливайте, милая. Мы справимся сами... наверное. Справимся со сверкающими зубами, и с клаксоном, и с разбросанной одеждой, и с музыкой тоже! Я ничего не забыла? :трещат :Рарити: рыдает Что же я буду делать?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете, открывать свой магазин в Мэйнхеттене — это серьёзное дело. Не мудрено, что Рарити немножко нервничала из-за этого. А шло всё не очень. Но она держала себя в руках. :Рарити: Мы пропали! Точно пропали! Пропали! :Сумеречная Искорка: Понимаю, что пока дела идут не лучшим образом, но нечто подобное мы уже переживали. Если мы станем работать сообща... :Рарити: Благодарю за предложение, но здесь Мэйнхеттен. Всё должно быть идеально, иначе нам не стать лучшими! Идеальное расположение! Идеальные наряды! Идеальное открытие, вот! :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, нам стоит отложить. :Рарити: Отложить?! Дорогая, осенний сезон кончается этим вечером. Либо открытие сегодня, либо оно не будет... :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Идеальным. :Рарити: Да. Я знаю, что нужно делать. Нужно много Рарити! О, жалко, я не могу себя скопировать! :Пинки Пай: Да... Кажется, что скопировать — это хорошая идея, но глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как в комнате сидят пятьдесят Пинки Пай! :плещется :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы всё подготовим. У тебя ведь есть план действий. :Рарити: Вы это сделаете? Флаттершай, ты поговоришь с этими... енотами-вонючками вместо меня? :Флаттершай: Конечно. :Эпплджек: Предоставь дочку Страйпса мне. Я разберусь и с ней, и с её «стоящими идеями». :Пинки Пай: Оо, оо, оо! А я могу подняться наверх, от души повеселиться, отведать тортик, и лопнуть пару хлопушек, и ещё... :Рарити: горло :Пинки Пай: И утихомирить эту компанию. :Сумеречная Искорка: А я знаю пони, которая была бы не против привести в порядок все присланные вещи. хлопок Я говорю о себе. хлопок жалуется Прошу, дай мне их разобрать! :Рарити: Всё это, конечно, замечательно, но у меня в магазине нет продавца, а ведь мне нужны самые лучшие. :Радуга Дэш: Я займусь персоналом. :Рарити: О-хо-хо! Вроде бы всё, дорогие. Вы будете улаживать проблемы, а я пока буду украшать главную витрину. Мы покажем Мэйнхеттену, что такое «Рарити для вас» и её товары! О, что бы я без вас делала? :Радуга Дэш: Что бы она без нас делала? Хе. Дайте подумать. Рарити "Дорогие, всё пропало, пропало, пропало!" нормальным голосом Хе, я говорю её голосом! :пишет :Радуга Дэш: Эй, вы всё записываете, что ли? :Рарити: А сейчас идеально оформляем витрину. Хмм. :музыка играет :Пинки Пай: Ох, ну как я могу взять и остановить их вечеринку посреди такого мега-отрыва, вот скажите?! О, а чего бы хотела Рарити?! :Дьявол Рарити: Пусть вечеринка продолжается до самого рассвета! :Пинки Пай: Серьёзно? :Ангел Рарити: Ну разумеется! Прыгай до потолка, жми, Пинки! Зажигай, Пинки! Танцуй так, как ещё никогда не танцевала! :Пинки Пай: А! Ну если ты так просишь! :Дьявол Рарити: Сама подумай, Пинки Пай. Я никогда не сказала бы такой чепухи! :пуф :пуф :Пинки Пай: О. :царапанье :Пинки Пай: Судя по всему, DJ Pon-3 играет самую крутую клубную музыку. Я пройду потому, что мне не хочется, чтобы она пропустила новейший ритм самых крутых и энергичных подпольных вечеринок! DJ Pon-3 Я'' бы проиграла всю пластинку, неважно, что там скажут другие. :царапает :играет :'Танцоры': Ооо. :'Радуга Дэш': В бутик «Рарити для вас» мы нанимаем только лучших из лучших. И для меня это значит самых лучших. Итак, э, прежде чем мы начнём, э... себя А я правильно делаю? Чего бы хотела Рарити? наёмникам Новый план! :вщух! :'Радуга Дэш': Кто из вас первой ответит мне, что это за ткань? :'Блю Боббин': Это органза. :'Радуга Дэш': Ты уверена? :'Блю Боббин': Ткань тонкая, с гладкой нитью. Лёгкая, её делают из шёлка, так что... да. :'Радуга Дэш': Я слабо разбираюсь в одежде. Могу лишь посмотреть на что-то и сказать, одежда это или нет. Это кресло? Не одежда. :'Плейд Страйпс': Посмотрим, поймёшь ли ты меня. Скажи мне, из чего изготавливают одежду? :'Эпплджек': Э, из ткани? :'Плейд Страйпс': Угадала! Но не в этом магазине. Не-а. Не у нас. :'Эпплджек': О, нет? :'Плейд Страйпс': Даю подсказку: «одёжки из ложек». Всю нашу одежду будут делать только из ложек! :'Эпплджек': про себя А чего бы хотела Рарити? Плейд Страйпс Знаешь, лично мне ты нравишься. Будь моя воля, мы бы торговали одеждой из ложек рядом с Империей уценённых шляп Стинки Боттома. Но не я здесь главная, и поэтому мой ответ — нет. :'Эпплджек': Моё мнение: думаю, что идея одежды из ложек вполне сносная. И полезная. Суп есть можно, рагу мешать, в песке копаться. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Вот так. Идеально. И всё же чего хотела бы Рарити? Может, зря я развесила их по цветам. Начну-ка я заново! :'Флаттершай': Привет, Смоки, Софтпэд, Смоки Младший? У меня есть для вас интересные новости. Я, ох... мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы жили здесь всегда, но... себя А чего хотела бы Рарити? енотам Вам придётся уехать! рыдает :визжат :'Рарити': Первое, на что смотрят покупатели,— это витрина: если она им понравится, они зайдут и сразу ощутят всю прелесть бутика. :'Радуга Дэш': заикается Я не знаю, кого из вас мне нанять! Продолжайте угадывать ткани! :'Плейд Страйпс': Папа, подруге Рарити не нравятся мои идеи! :'Мистер Страйпс': Ложка и одёжка — отличная идея! :музыка играет :'Пинки Пай': О нет! Только не микс с магазинной музыкой! :рычат :'Флаттершай': Простите, простите, простите! :'Радуга Дэш': Кого же мне взять? :'Мистер Страйпс': Я настаиваю! :звенит :'Сумеречная Искорка': А! :замедлённой съёмки :'Рарити': Девочки... :захлопывается :'Рарити': Оо! :'Флаттершай': Когда будете писать статью, может, пропустите эпизод о том, как мы случайно заперли Рарити в витрине? смех :'Рарити': Девочки? Похоже, заклинило дверь! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Да. Мы её чиним! :'Рарити': Хмм. Ну что же, не будем терять время. :болтают и еноты трещат :'Сумеречная Искорка': Как это случилось? :'Пинки Пай': Я прекратила вечеринку. :'Эпплджек': Я отказала дочери Страйпса. :'Флаттершай': Я велела енотам уйти. :'Радуга Дэш': Я задала много вопросов о ткани. :'Пинки Пай, Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш': Как хотела Рарити, так мы и сделали! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Рарити попросила нас помочь ей, потому что она давно и хорошо нас знает. Флаттершай Она в курсе, как ты любишь животных. И надеялась, что ты решишь проблему по-''своему. остальным Нам стоило поступить так же. Выполнить просьбы Рарити по-''своему''. Время ещё есть. Возьмёмся за дело и всё устроим. :болтают :Сумеречная Искорка: Только бы Рарити не узнала, сколько ошибок мы наделали. :Флаттершай: Простите, что велела вам уйти. Эта комната ваша, если вы хотите остаться. И всё же я хотела бы вас попросить об одном одолжении. :Пинки Пай: Я сожалею, что заставила играть тебя эту суперскучную музыку. Но если ты не против, мы с тобой можем устроить невероятно крутую вечеринку! :Радуга Дэш: Согласна, я совсем не разбираюсь в тканях, но я — эксперт в скорости. Мне нужна помощница, которая обслужит всех покупателей на открытии бутика Рарити. Итак... кто быстрее добежит до реки, получит работу! хлопок Это гонка! Вперёд! :Эпплджек: горло Мистер Страйпс, я приношу извинения вашей дочери. Я не оценила её отличные идеи. Вот что я об этом думаю. :гремит :Рарити: Идеально! :ручка гремит :открывается :удар :Сумеречная Искорка: неловко Надо же, похоже, мы вовремя починили дверь! :Рарити: А! О! Что это такое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Платья в салоне развешены по фасонам, есть все ссылки на размеры с указанием состава материалов. Ей понадобятся три секунды, чтобы найти любую вещь! Это моя лучшая работа. :Рарити: О! Я знала, что могу на тебя рассчитывать! Итак... кажется, наступает момент истины... :открывается, колокольчик звенит :Рарити: «Рарити для вас» наконец-то открыт! :болтают :Рарити: Надо же. Такой толпы я не ожидала. Как же мы их всех обслужим? :Блю Боббин: Меня зовут Блю Боббин. Сегодня я ваша личная помощница. :Радуга Дэш: Добро пожаловать к нам, пони: наши проворные консультанты помогут вам в выборе товаров! :Радуга Дэш: Бежали они очень медленно. И к финишу пришли втроём. Но о тканях они знают гораздо больше меня. Поэтому я наняла всех троих! :начинается :Пинки Пай: На мой взгляд, Рарити задаёт фасон, а DJ Pon-3 задаёт ритм. Идеальное сочетание: бутик и клуб? :Флаттершай: После купания они вызвались нам помогать! :всплеск :"Уокстон": А, тушёная голубая кукуруза с луковым конфи! Но как же я смогу съесть его, если у меня нет... :Плейд Страйпс: Ложки? :Эпплджек: Хе. Я говорила: одежда из ложек — неплохая идея. :"Уокстон": пьёт Ммм! Это восхитительно! Это, пожалуй, самый изысканный и самый фантастический бутик из всех, что я видел! :болтают :Рарити: читает "В итоге торжественное открытие бутика Рарити имело оглушительный успех! Сначала всё шло не слишком гладко, но разрозненная группа её никудышных помощников..." пони О, здесь даже о вас пишут. читать "...объединила усилия и создала идеальный бутик. Проницательность Рарити в сочетании с ловкостью её друзей дала свои результаты! Автор этой статьи смог наглядно в этом убедиться". пони Почему вы не сказали о многочисленных проблемах? :Сумеречная Искорка: Чтобы не беспокоить тебя понапрасну. :Эпплджек: Мы хотели, чтобы ты думала, что открытие прошло идеально. :Рарити: хихикает «Никудышные» вы помощники или нет, но я знаю, что всегда могу рассчитывать на вас. Идеальнее этого и быть не может. :Плейд Страйпс: пьёт |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: panting Come on! If we hurry, we can get there before the paper's even delivered to Rarity's house! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe she won't read the article. :Applejack: I'm pretty sure Rarity's gonna read a review of her new boutique in Manehattan. :Rainbow Dash: I still can't believe we all just blabbed everything that happened to that reporter! :Fluttershy: I just hope it doesn't end up being an article about how her friends almost ruined the opening. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you're all overreacting. Rarity's our friend. If anypony is gonna understand, it'll be her. :opens :Rarity: grimly I was wondering when all of you were going to show up. :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy: gasp :Rarity: excitedly Now we can all read the review together! :Rainbow Dash: Um, I have an idea. How 'bout we don't read it? :Twilight Sparkle: What she means is, before you read it, we should probably tell you about— :Rarity: No, no, darling. Please, no spoilers. :Fluttershy: But— :Rarity: No spoilers! :song :Rarity: Now, is everypony ready to hear what I'm sure is a stellar review that describes in stunning detail exactly how each of you contributed to the successful opening of Rarity For You? :zip :Rarity: throat, reading "Many a pony has tried their hoof at joining the ranks of the elite fashion trendsetters currently ensconced in the boutiques of Manehattan's famed Saddle Row." continues reading "Some might say it's the ultimate achievement in Equestrian fashion, and never before has a reporter been granted such unfettered behind-the-scenes access until now!" :Fluttershy: I wish it had been more fettered. :Rarity: Oh, uh... mutters Ah! reading "I sat down with..." continues reading "...Rarity and her friends after the opening to get the inside scoop, and what a scoop it was!" :Buried Lede: Okay, kid, ya successfully opened a shop in Manehattan and that's no mean feat! Most ponies might wonder what it feels like. Here's how it's gonna be: I'm gonna interview you and your friends so I can paint a picture of how it all came together. A word picture, mind you, not an actual picture. Any questions? :Rarity: Well, I was wondering— :Buried Lede: Let's get started! Ms. Rarity, you've got shops all over Equestria, but this was your first time trying to make it in the big city. What made ya think you could tackle it on your own? :Rarity: Well, I wouldn't say all over Equestria. I just have two other boutiques: one in my hometown of Ponyville, and one in Canterlot. Uh, still, when I decided to open this one, I was nothing but confident. :dings :Twilight Sparkle: Let's just say that if I could choose, I probably wouldn't do it that way again. Heh. :Pinkie Pie: Well, it wasn't the funnest party ever... :Applejack: It was a plum-puckered, pig-pushin' disaster! :Rainbow Dash: After a lifetime of awesome, I think everypony's allowed to mess up every now and then, right? :writing :Rainbow Dash: Wait, are you writing this down? :Fluttershy: Um, it didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but it, um, started out all right. :Rarity: Welcome to Saddle Row, an entire street lined with the most fashionable boutiques in all of Equestria! :Applejack: If it's supposed to be the most fashionable block of shops, where's Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium? :Rarity: I suppose it didn't make the cut. gasps Here it is! Rarity For You! :opens :breaks :squeaks :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, it's lovely. But are you sure you'll be ready to open tonight? :Pinkie Pie: inhales sneezes :Rarity: No need to fret over a mere moderate amount of preparation. My clothes arrive soon, my sales associate after that, and with a little... dusting, we'll be ready for the grand opening tonight. :Mr. Stripes: Rarity! So good to see you! Your store, it's going to be a very good place, I think! laughs :Rarity: Mr. Stripes owns the building. He's a very pleasant landlord. Although he can be pushy at times. beat Okay, all the time. :Mr. Stripes: You've met my daughter, the apple of my ear, the hay in my hoof? You will let her work with you. :Rarity: nervously It's just, I'm dreadfully busy preparing for tonight's grand opening, as you can see. :Mr. Stripes: There are only two things I love more than being pushy. One is my daughter. The other is miniature doll furniture. And I would sell my entire mini-furniture collection to make my daughter happy. You understand? :poit, poit :Rarity: I'm sorry. I just don't think it's going to be possible. :Mr. Stripes: Let me say another way... Hire her or I raise rent until you no can afford! :Rarity: Oh, uh, welcome aboard. :Plaid Stripes: loudly First idea! Instead of clothes, we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth! Like this. chomp But they glow in the dark! :Rarity: Golly, what a splendid idea! nervously :Rarity: Glow-in-the-dark teeth! What was she thinking?! :Rarity: Aah! Fluttershy, your assistance is required in the stock room, posthaste! :Fluttershy: Aw, hello. :Rarity: But what are they doing here? :chittering :Fluttershy: Smoky made too much noise eating garbage, so Softpad's mother made them move out of the trashcan. :Fluttershy: Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space behind the building. But Mr. Stripes demolished it, so they were temporarily camped out in the back until they found a new place to live. :Rarity: No, no, no! I can't have a family of rubbish-scented raccoons living in my boutique! :music playing, chandelier creaks :Rarity: Uh, did you hear that? :Rarity: annoyed Heh. Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs. :Pinkie Pie: excitedly Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs! :music continues :Rarity: I'm sorry. Could you please ask her to turn it down? Could you ask her to turn it down, please? pleading Turn it down, please! sobbing Oh, please! :Rarity: Ugh! Foals today listen to their so-called "music" far too loud. I realize that makes me sound like an old mare. But this is business! :sweeping :music playing, chandelier creaking :Rainbow Dash: I wish we were having as much fun as they are. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, sweeping can be fun, too. the beat Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep. Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep... :Rainbow Dash: Only Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping. I mean, how lame is that? :Applejack: Yeah. It wasn't even catchy. :Rainbow Dash: Nope. :hoof-bump :Twilight Sparkle: the beat Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep... :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack: the beat Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep... :Rarity: Apparently, DJ Pon-3 has a residency at the Party Palace upstairs, but security won't let me speak to her. :honk! :Rarity: Aah! What in the name of Celestia was that?! :Plaid Stripes: You know how most stores have a little jingle-bell when the door opens? Ahem. I thought we should have something with a little more pizzazz! So, I installed one of Daddy's antique horns. :honk! honk! :Rarity: sighs We'll have to do something about that, after I think of a way to quiet down that music. And after I finish designing the window display! :crash! :Rarity: Ahh! Wait, is this my merchandise shipment from Ponyville? It's completely disorganized! A—A—... sighs :Coco Pommel: sneezes :Rarity: Gesundheit! Oh, Miss Pommel! I'm so glad to see you! Now, as the sole sales associate at Rarity For You, I hate to add to your already overflowing plate of responsibilities, but it looks as though we have just a tad more to do before tonight than I thought. :Coco Pommel: Actually, I— sneezes I can't work tonight. :Rarity: Oh? Why not? :Coco Pommel: nose :Coco Pommel: sneezes :Rarity: Feel better, my sweet. We'll manage without you... somehow. And we'll manage glowing teeth and car horns and disorganized clothes and dance music! Am I forgetting anything? :chittering :Rarity: sobbing What am I going to do?! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, opening a store in Manehattan is a pretty big deal. It's natural that Rarity would be a little stressed about how it was going. Since it wasn't going well. Still, I think she handled it all right. :Rarity: My dream is doomed! Doomed, I tell you! Doomed! :Twilight Sparkle: I know things haven't gone perfectly so far, but we've done this kind of thing before. If we all work together— :Rarity: I appreciate the offer, but this is Manehattan. To make it in the fashion scene here, everything has to be perfect. The perfect location! The perfect clothes! The perfect opening! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we should just postpone. :Rarity: Postpone?! Darling, tonight is the last night of the fall season. If we don't open tonight, it won't be... :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Perfect. :Rarity: Yes. I know what needs to be done. I just need more of me! Oh, how I wish I could make copies of myself! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah... Making copies of yourself always sounds like a great idea, but before you know it, you're locked in a room with fifty Pinkie Pies watching paint dry. :splashes :Twilight Sparkle: We can do this. And we can stay true to your vision. :Rarity: You'd do that? Fluttershy, you'll handle those... strong-smelling raccoons for me? :Fluttershy: Of course. :Applejack: Leave Plaid Stripes to me. I'll handle her and her, uh, "good ideas". :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! And I can go upstairs to that nonstop party and have tons of fun and eat some cake and set off party cannons and— :Rarity: throat :Pinkie Pie: And then make them be quiet. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm pretty sure I know somepony who wouldn't mind organizing this merchandise shipment for you. beat I'm talking about myself. beat pleading Oh, please, let me organize it! :Rarity: This all sounds splendid, but I don't even have a single employee, and I'll need the best of the best. :Rainbow Dash: Leave the hiring to me. :Rarity: Oh! This is it, my dears. If you can handle these problems, I'll focus on the designs for the front window display. We'll show Manehattan what Rarity For You is all about! Oh, what would I do without you? :Rainbow Dash: What would she do without us? Huh. Lemme think. Rarity "Darlings, I'm absolutely doomed, doomed, doomed!" normal voice Heh, I sound just like her! :scratching :Rainbow Dash: Hey, you're not writing this down, are you? :Rarity: Now for the perfect window display. Hmm. :music playing :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I can't really stop a super fun party in the middle of mega-happy fun times, can I?! Oh, what would Rarity want?! :Rarity Devil: Keep that party going 'til the break of dawn! :Pinkie Pie: Really? :Rarity Angel: Indubitably! And as for the roof, get jiggy! Raise it, Pinkie! Raise it like you've never raised it before! :Pinkie Pie: Oh! If you say so! :Rarity Devil: Oh, please, Pinkie Pie. Never in a million years would I say such balderdash! :poof :poof :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :screech :Pinkie Pie: Obviously, DJ Pon-3 only plays the sickest of beats. I just wouldn't want her to miss out on the coolest new music straight from the back-alley underground, zip-zap party scene! DJ Pon-3 I'd play the whole thing if I'' were you, no matter what other ponies think. :scratches :music plays :'Dancers': Awww. :'Rainbow Dash': Rarity For You is only hiring the best of the best. And to me, that means the fastest. Now, uh, before we begin, uh... herself Am I doing this right? What would Rarity want? applicants New plan! :zip! :'Rainbow Dash': Who can be the first one to tell me what fabric this is? :'Blue Bobbin': That's organza. :'Rainbow Dash': Are you sure? :'Blue Bobbin': It's a thin, plain weave. Sheer fabric traditionally made from silk, so... yeah. :'Rainbow Dash': I don't know the first thing about clothes. Pretty much all I can do is look at something and tell you if it's clothes or not. This chair? Not clothes. :'Plaid Stripes': See if you can keep up with me here. What are all clothes made of? :'Applejack': Uh, fabric? :'Plaid Stripes': Bingo! But not in this store. Uh-uh. Not anymore. :'Applejack': Oh, no? :'Plaid Stripes': Two words for you: "spoon clothes". All our clothes will be made of spoons! :'Applejack': to herself What would Rarity want? Plaid Stripes You know, I like you, Plaid Stripes. If it were up to me, we'd have a spoon clothes store right next to Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium. But it ain't up to me, so the answer is no. :'Applejack': Personally, I think spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea. Useful, too. Eatin' soup, stirrin' gumbo, diggin' little holes. :'Twilight Sparkle': There. Perfect. Although, what would Rarity want? Maybe she wouldn't like it done by color. Guess I have to start over! :'Fluttershy': Hello, Smoky, Softpad, Smoky Jr.? I have some... interesting news. I, oh... I'd like you all to stay here forever, but... herself What would Rarity want? the raccoons You have to move out! sobs :shriek :'Rarity': A window display is the first thing customers see, and if they like it, they'll walk inside and experience the glory that is my boutique. :'Rainbow Dash': stammers I don't know which one of you to hire! Just... keep guessing fabrics! :'Plaid Stripes': Daddy, Rarity's friend doesn't like my ideas! :'Mr. Stripes': Spoon clothes is good idea! :music playing :'Pinkie Pie': Oh, no! Not a shopping music mashup! :growling :'Fluttershy': I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! :jiggles :'Twilight Sparkle': gasps :motion sounds :'Rarity': How's it— :slams :'Rarity': Ooh! :'Fluttershy': When you write the story, could you maybe skip over the part where we locked Rarity in the window display? chuckle :'Rarity': Hello? The door appears to be stuck! :'Twilight Sparkle': Yep. We're workin' on it! :'Rarity': Hmm. Well, shouldn't let this time go to waste. :chattering and raccoons chittering :'Twilight Sparkle': How did this happen? :'Pinkie Pie': I shut down the party. :'Applejack': I told Plaid Stripes no. :'Fluttershy': I asked the raccoons to leave. :'Rainbow Dash': I asked a lot of fabric questions. :'Pinkie Pie', '''Applejack', Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: Just like I thought Rarity would want! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity asked us to help her with everything because she knows all of us so well. Fluttershy She knows how much you care for animals. She'd trust you to solve the problem your way. the others Maybe we should all do the same. Doing this our way is what Rarity wants. It's not too late. Let's all dig in and we can fix this. :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Before Rarity finds out how bad we messed up. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry I asked you to leave. The place is yours if you wanna stay. Though I would like to ask you all just one favor. :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry I made you play that un-fun, super-boring music. But if you're up for it, I have an idea to make the party even better! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, I don't get fabric, but I do get speed. And I need somepony fast enough to help all the customers Rarity's gonna have. So... first one to the river and back gets the job! beat It's a race! Go! :Applejack: throat Mr. Stripes, I owe your daughter an apology. She's got good ideas, and I should give 'em a chance. So here's what I'm thinkin'. :rattling :Rarity: Perfect! :rattling :opens :thump :Twilight Sparkle: awkwardly Wow, looks like we fixed that door just in time! :Rarity: gasps Oh! What's all this? :Twilight Sparkle: The whole place organized by style, cross-referenced by size, and reverse-indexed by fabric. She'll be able to find anything in three seconds flat! It was some of my best work. :Rarity: Oh! I knew I could count on you! All right... I suppose this is the moment of truth... :opens, bell rings :Rarity: Rarity For You is now open! :chattering :Rarity: Oh, dear. I wasn't quite prepared for such a crowd. How will I handle them all? :Blue Bobbin: My name's Blue Bobbin. I'll be your personal shopping assistant this evening. :Rainbow Dash: Right this way, everypony, and one of our talented salesponies can help you out! :Rainbow Dash: Honestly, they were all pretty slow. But they finished the race. Plus they knew a lot more about fabric than I did. So, I hired them all! :starts :Pinkie Pie: The way I see it, Rarity designs fashion, DJ Pon-3 designs beats. What better combination than a boutique/dance club? :Fluttershy: After a quick bath, they were more than willing to help! :splat :"Waxton": Ah, a blue corn reduction with shallot confit! But how can I possibly enjoy it without a— :Plaid Stripes: Spoon? :Applejack: Heh. Toldja spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea. :"Waxton": sips Mmm! Exquisite! This is the most whimsical and wonderfully fashionable boutique I've ever seen! :chattering :Rarity: reading "In the end, Rarity's grand opening was a smashing success! True, it got off to a rocky start, but somehow this rag-tag group of ne'er-do-wells..." ponies Oh, heavens, I think he means you. reading "...came together and created the perfect boutique. A vision of Rarity combined with the expertise of her friends! This reporter, for one, is a believer." ponies Why didn't you tell me there were so many problems? :Twilight Sparkle: We all figured you had enough on your mind. :Applejack: And we didn't want you to think that the opening wasn't perfect. :Rarity: giggles "Ne'er-do-wells" or not, I know I can always count on all of you. And nothing could be more perfect than that. :Plaid Stripes: sipping :credits en:Transcripts/The Saddle Row Review Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон